


Серое и черное

by ficwriter1922



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter1922/pseuds/ficwriter1922
Summary: Гермиона Грейнджер отказывается от магии, десять лет она живет в магловском мире. И хотя она не занимается частным сыском, но не может отказать в помощи несчастной одинокой женщине, которая приходит к ней однажды утром. А та рассказывает странную историю, в которой нашлось место и для звонков от умершей сестры и для зловещего Серого дома.





	Серое и черное

God has given you but one heart  
You are not a home for the hearts of your brothers

As I sat sadly by her side  
Nick Cave

 

Если бы мне, Гермионе Грейнджер, предложили рассказать историю Лиззи Мэй, то начиналась бы она так... 

\- Лиззи Мэй умерла почти год назад, двадцать второго августа, - говорит неопрятная толстуха лет тридцати. Она пришла в мой кабинет рано утром, еще не было девяти, и я могла спокойно выпроводить ее, но вместо этого впустила и предложила сесть. Женщина воспользовалась моим предложением и сразу же перешла к делу. 

\- Только вы, наверно, про нее и сами слышали, про мою сестренку Лиззи Мэй Харви. Про нее тогда все говорили: и газеты, и даже по телику. - Ее блеклое лицо оживляется, а в голосе появляются нотки гордости, хотя сама она вряд ли их слышит. - А я ейная сестра Барб, - спохватывается толстуха и торопливо добавляет: - Барб Суинн Харви. Мне про вас миссис Ки рассказала, так что не думайте, я не с улицы пришла. 

\- Хотите кофе? - спрашиваю я. Мне кажется, что ей нужно немного времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями и побороть волнение. Барб кивает, я встаю из-за стола и подхожу к кофеварке, которая стоит на столе в углу. Долго идти не приходится - мои владения размером не многим больше чулана. Кофе еще теплый, дрянной, конечно, как и все в моем офисе, обставленном за счет благотворительности. Я выбираю белую кружку с китайским иероглифом "благополучие", во всяком случае, так мне сказали, но это может быть и китайским пожеланием катиться к черту. Барб обхватывает кружку руками, хорошо, что кофе не горячий, иначе она бы точно обожгла ладони. Я не тороплюсь возвращаться за стол, он не многим больше школьной парты, завален бумагами, на нем стоит громоздкий старый монитор. И поэтому человека, сидящего напротив, я могу увидеть только если приподнимусь на стуле. А мне хочется хорошенько рассмотреть лицо Барб. 

\- Вы мне поможете? - Ее тусклые глаза смотрят на меня с надеждой. И мне не хватает храбрости сказать "нет". Ради этой встречи она постаралась привести себя в порядок: вымыла жидкие темные волосы, я чувствую сильный запах травяного шампуня и дешевых духов; надела чистую белую футболку, синие джинсы и мешковатый пиджак - видимо, это самая строгая одежда в ее гардеробе; накрасилась, хотя переборщила с тенями, но ее глаза под тяжелыми веками, синими, будто ей поставили фингалы, и запачканными тушью, смотрят на меня, и в них читается ожидание чуда. Но я разучилась творить чудеса, и если уж на то пошло, то ни один волшебник или волшебница не смогли бы наколдовать чудо, которое помогло бы Барб Харви и ее сестре Лиззи Мэй. 

\- Раскрывать убийства - дело полиции. - Я стараюсь быть честной, но моя честность больше похожа на лицемерие. - Если они не нашли убийцу, то я точно не смогу его найти. - Моя рука ложится ей на плечо, Барб кривит губы, но не отстраняется. 

\- А-а-а, - одним коротким звуком она выражает все свое отношение к лондонской полиции. - Без толку к ним идти. Они меня на смех подымут. Скажут, что я чокнулась, если я расскажу им о том звонке. 

\- Подождите, у вас появилась новая информация? - Убийство произошло год назад и широко обсуждалось в прессе, ведь у жертвы вырезали сердце. Журналисты наперебой кричали, что в городе появился новый Джек Потрошитель. Но Лиззи Мэй стала его единственной жертвой, и шумиха постепенно утихла. Только это не значит, что полиция прекратила расследование. Знаю, люди вроде Барб не верят в закон и порядок, но другой альтернативы у нас нет. Детективы-любители раскрывают преступления только в кино.

\- Вы обязаны сообщить в полицию, о чем бы ни был тот разговор. Для них важна любая мелочь. 

\- Да говорю же вам, они мне не поверят, - говорит Барб сквозь зубы, я чувствую, что она дрожит. - Мне позвонила Лиззи, понимаете!? Мне позвонила моя мертвая сестра! 

Теперь она не дрожит, а трясется, мне хочется убрать руку, но вместо этого я осторожно глажу ее по спине, как маленькую девочку, разбившую коленки. Она плачет. 

\- Может, кто-то захотел жестоко пошутить над вами? - Я думаю, что этому шутнику следовало бы заклеить рот скотчем года на два. 

Барб берет бумажную салфетку из коробки, которую я нашла в ящике стола. Сморкается, берет новую салфетку и, размазывая по лицу слезы и косметику, говорит: 

\- Нет, это была Лиззи Мэй, - ее голос, несмотря на всхлипы, звучит уверенно. Впрочем, она тут же начинает оправдываться: - Не думайте, я не дура и не верю в духов и прочую хиромантию. Только вдруг я тогда ошиблась, вдруг убили не мою Лиззи? Они показали мне тело на таком большом мониторе, и она была похожа на Лиззи. Но ведь бывают же двойники, мы с девчонками ходили на шоу и видели, как десять леди Ди выстроились в ряд. Да я у двух Барби из одной серии и то нашла бы больше отличий. 

В ее случае опознание трупа было скорее формальностью. Полицейские знали, кто перед ними, а возникни у них сомнения, то им бы не составило труда сравнить отпечатки пальцев со своими базами данных. Девушки вроде Лиззи очень рано попадают в поле зрения полиции. Правда нужна сильным, а люди вроде Барб предпочитают пусть и призрачную, но надежду. И я не могу ее за это винить.

\- Она назвала меня Голди, понимаете, когда позвонила. Так меня одна лишь Лиззи называла, давно, когда мы еще детьми играли в секретных агентов. Я сердцем почувствовала - это она, только с чего бы копам верить моему сердцу? - Промокшие салфетки в ее руках превратились в бумажный ком. Барб нервно мнет его в ладонях, будто лепит снежок. - Лиззи сказала, что злые люди заставляют ее делать плохие вещи, а она очень устала и замерзла. Но они не дадут ей уйти, те плохие люди, которые держат ее в Сером доме. Пожалуйста, найдите мою сестру, как вы нашли дочку миссис Ки. 

Бумажный снежок выпал из ее пальцев и закатился под стол, теперь она сжимает мою руку. Барб Суинн Харви не верит в закон, не верит в справедливость, но она все еще верит в чудо.

 

***

 

Я не детектив, я - адвокат, работаю на благотворительный фонд и оказываю юридическую помощь малоимущим слоям населения или, как говорили до того, как все политики стали очень вежливыми, бедноте. Моя работа - трудная и грязная, а рабочий день - длинный. Я встаю рано утром, когда все вокруг тусклое и выглядит посыпанным тонким слоем пепла, и заканчиваю работать поздно вечером, когда уже темно. Может, поэтому в моем представлении жизнь - это сочетание серого и черного. Днем мне некогда оглядываться по сторонам, и смена времен года для меня - просто оторванный лист перекидного календаря. Дел у меня больше, чем времени, и нужно научиться говорить "нет" людям вроде миссис Ки и Барб Харви. Или скоро придется покупать серую шляпу-федору и нанимать секретаршу по имени Лола.

Я твержу себе, что нужно быть адвокатом, как написано на табличке, висящей на облезлой двери моего офиса, но все равно соглашаюсь помочь Барб, и та впихивает мне бумажный пакет. 

\- Вот, это кой-какие вещи Лиззи Мэй, копы мне их вернули. - Она не может дать мне денег, но рассчитывает, что вещи ее мертвой сестры скрепят наш договор и мое обещание помочь не останется пустыми словами. 

Когда Барб уходит, я принимаюсь за свои дела. Весь день бумажный пакет лежит в ящике моего стола, и не буду говорить, что я все время помню о нем, нет... Но когда наступает вечер, я вместо того, чтобы отправиться домой и лечь спать, достаю пакет и высыпаю его содержимое на стол. Барб передала мне дешевую металлическую пудреницу с розой на крышке, горстку бижутерии, тонкий витой серебряный браслет, а также фотографию. Я беру фото в руки, оно стандартного размера. Лиззи Мэй беззаботно улыбается в камеру, и ее глаза светятся от желания наслаждаться жизнью и веры в свою счастливую звезду. Ветер играет светлыми волосами и задирает подол короткого летнего платья. За ее спиной - море. Нужно уточнить у Барб, кто и где сделал этот снимок. Лицо у Лиззи миловидное: из тех, на которые приятно смотреть, но которые быстро забываешь, увидев мельком на улице. Но держу пари, в тот день мужчины оглядывались ей в след, а потом долго не могли выкинуть из головы беззаботно улыбающуюся девушку. Я прислоняю фотографию к монитору и трогаю мышку - компьютер "оживает". Для начала я набираю в строке "убийство Лиззи Мэй Харви". 

Выходные проходят в поисках любой информации, относящейся к убийству Лиззи. У меня пухнет голова от статей про ритуальные жертвоприношения и описания способов вырезать у человека сердце. Думаю, этих статей слишком много, чтобы наше общество можно было назвать здоровым. Про Серый дом я узнаю куда меньше. Например, Бэзил Коппер написал мистический рассказ с таким названием, но вряд ли он поможет мне в поисках Лиззи Мэй. Для меня серый - цвет муниципального жилья, и если часто бывать в районах типовой застройки, то легко поверить, что ад тоже должен быть серым. Но они также не имеют отношения к делу. 

Я понимаю, что все мои усилия - попытка найти клочок пыли, пропущенный профессиональной уборщицей в отеле Риц. У полиции есть профайлеры, есть эксперты-криминалисты, базы данных, есть опыт, в конце концов, а у меня - лишь тонкая призрачная ниточка, этот странный звонок с того света. Но когда я пытаюсь узнать, с какого номера позвонили на домашний телефон Барб той ночью, то оказывается, что никакого звонка не было. Новая информация заставляет задуматься: может, моя новая знакомая - обманщица, может, она затеяла игру? Люди на многое идут ради того, чтобы попасть в какое-нибудь популярное ток-шоу. При желании из звонка от жестоко убитой девушки можно раздуть хороший скандал. Или, может, она сошла с ума? В любом случае, выяснить правду можно лишь у нее, но я медлю, и Барб Харви звонит мне первой. Я придерживаю мобильный плечом - руки заняты коробками с едой из китайского ресторана. И каким-то образом мне нужно вытащить ключи из сумки и открыть дверь своего дома. Я собираюсь сказать Барб, что перезвоню ей позже, но она, будто почувствовав мое раздражение, торопливо тараторит: 

\- Я решила встретиться с медиумом. Знаю, идея дерьмовая, но я не могу больше сидеть и просто ждать. 

Голос Барб дрожит, и я спрашиваю себя, держит ли она телефон рядом с кроватью, спит ли по ночам или лежит с открытыми глазами, ожидая звонка. 

\- Пожалуйста, пойдемте со мной. - Барб сглатывает. - Вы думаете, я - наглая дура. 

\- Нет, - отвечаю я почти честно, потому что еще не решила, кто такая Барб Харви: мошенница, сумасшедшая, которая гоняется за призраком мертвой сестры, или одинокая запутавшаяся женщина. 

\- Если вы меня пошлете, то ничего страшного, я не обижусь. 

\- Нет, я пойду с вами. 

Она горячо благодарит, называет время и место, а также просит захватить с собой пакет с вещами Лиззи. Я собираюсь попрощаться и хочу нажать отбой, но мой долбанный ужин выскальзывает из рук и падает на ступеньки крыльца, у меня вырывается парочка злых ругательств. Остается надеяться, что Барб их не услышала и не приняла на свой счет.

 

***

 

Юристы - не констебли и не обязаны носить форму. Но на работу я хожу в одинаковых твидовых юбках серого или коричневого цвета, узких, с высокой талией и длиной чуть ниже колена. К ним хорошо подходят блузки с неглубоким вырезом, как правило белые, кремовые или бледно-желтые. Я научилась заплетать свои непокорные каштановые волосы в обратную французскую косу и обычно скрепляю ее на затылке. И самое приятное в этой прическе - кайф, который испытываешь, когда, придя вечером домой, распускаешь косу. 

К медиуму я поехала прямо с работы, не успев переодеться, рядом на сидении лежит пакет с вещами Лиззи. Все эти дни я хранила его в ящике стола, из суеверного страха боясь взять его домой. На улице темно и мокро - недавно прошел ливень. Шины шуршат по асфальту, из-под колес летят брызги, и моя подержанная "Хонда" заляпана грязью. Я открываю окно, надеясь, что бьющий в лицо холодный ветер взбодрит не хуже мокрой тряпки. 

Барб ждет меня около двухэтажного частного дома - старого, но бодрого солдата в ровном строю таких же домов. Живую изгородь давно не стригли, а цветочные горшки на ступеньках крыльца выглядят жалко, даже на взгляд человека, равнодушного к растениям. Сегодня Барб одета менее формально: на ней цветастая юбка и наглухо застегнутая джинсовая куртка с белым воротником, который напоминает шерсть моего старого игрушечного барашка. На ногах у нее тяжелые ботинки на толстой подошве, с такими не страшны любые капризы погоды. Хотя Харви натянула на голову капюшон толстовки, но мою "Хонду" она замечает сразу и приветливо машет мне рукой. Я выбираюсь из машины и иду к ней, одной рукой придерживая полы расстегнутого короткого плаща - ветер все еще злобствует - а другой прижимая к груди сунутый под плащ пакет. Моросит мелкий дождик. Хочется побыстрее добежать до двери и оказаться под ненадежной защитой козырька, но я стараюсь беречь свои новые замшевые туфли и аккуратно обхожу лужи. 

\- Спасибо, что пришли, мисс Грейнджер, - эти слова Барб выпаливает на одном дыхании. Я киваю, ежусь, она спохватывается и давит на кнопку звонка, за дверью звучит мелодия "Утро" из Пер Гюнта. Хозяйка не заставляет себя ждать. Она маленькая, худенькая и, хотя ей лет пятьдесят, со спины ее запросто можно принять за молоденькую девушку. Моя тетя говорила: "маленькая женщина всегда щенок!" К Деборе Эвер ее слова подходят целиком и полностью. Медиум мила, добродушна и встречает нас будто родственников, по которым успела сильно соскучится. Я подозреваю, что ее роскошные рыжие волосы - парик, но даже если и так, то они все равно ей очень идут, как и ее наряд: красная блузка с желтой юбкой. Мне вспоминаются испанки со старых открыток. Она ведет нас в маленькую комнату, которая служит ей кабинетом, вокруг маленького круглого столика стоят три стула, а на самом столе лежат колода карт, мешочек, надеюсь, что с рунами, а не куриными костями, и, конечно же, арсенал медиума не обходится без огромного хрустального шара. Пламя трех свечей, вставленных в массивный канделябр, пляшет на его пузатых боках, кроме свечей никакого другого источника света нет. 

Из вежливости мадам медиум предлагает нам чаю с печеньем, погода ведь на улице собачья, но мы отказываемся. Когда Барб протягивает ей деньги, с формальностями покончено и шоу может начинаться. 

\- Мне нужна фотография вашей сестры и что-нибудь из ее личных вещей. 

Барб смотрит на меня, и я отдаю миссис Эвер пакет. Она аккуратно раскладывает его содержимое на красной парчовой скатерти. Ее лицо сосредоточено, неосознанно гадалка, или как там она себя точно называет, покусывает нижнюю губу. И ее ровные белые зубы испачканы красной помадой. Иногда вещи могут рассказать свои тайны, но я не верю, что Дебора Эвер способна их разговорить. Даже у меня вряд ли бы получилось, хотя я-то колдовала по-настоящему и, надеюсь, была не самой плохой ведьмой в Англии. 

Дебора берет фотографию Лиззи, закрывает глаза, поглаживает глянцевую поверхность с чувственностью и лаской, которую хочется видеть на лице возлюбленного, отдавая ему свою фото. Ее голова запрокидывается, и некоторое время она дышит хрипло, как астматик. Потом открывает глаза и смотрит на нас, на ее губах появляется горькая улыбка, которая сразу же старит ее на десять лет. 

\- Эта девочка точно мертва, но она все еще здесь, кто-то держит ее в этом мире. Кто-то мучает ее. 

Нельзя сказать, что экстрасенсорные способности миссис Эвер поразили меня до глубины души. Она должна была провести прошлую осень в австралийкой глубинке, чтобы ни разу не услышать про убийство Лиззи Мэй. Все остальное - чистая игра на публику. Но я рада, что нас хотя бы избавили от дешевого балагана с метанием карт и вызыванием духов. Барб тоже не выглядит довольной и раздраженно морщится. Видимо, ей не хватает позвякивания цыганских браслетов, истерических завываний и потустороннего дыма. 

Миссис Эвер протягивает руку за витым серебряным браслетиком, ловко пропускает его между пальцами, я наблюдаю, как он юркой змейкой скользит по ее коже, загорелой дочерна. Глаза гадалки снова закрыты, брови нахмурены, а помада с нижней губы почти полностью перекочевала на ее верхние зубы. Я замечаю это, когда она широко улыбается, хотя ее улыбка больше напоминает оскал. Браслет все быстрее крутится в ее пальцах, движения настолько ловкие, что мне кажется, будто серебряная змейка ожила и вот-вот покажет свои острые зубки. Молчание затягивается, как петля на шее, но ни я, ни Барб не решаемся его нарушить. На меня давит какое-то напряжение, но я не понимаю, где его источник, позвоночник вытягивается в струнку, руки неосознанно стискивают подол юбки. Холодный сквозняк дует мне в шею, пламя свечей подрагивает и почти гаснет, но обернуться страшно, будто передо мной сидит не гадалка, а огромный злой пес. И он нападет, стоит мне отвести взгляд или сделать любое другое неосторожное движение. Рядом тяжело дышит Барб, я гадаю, насколько хорошо у нее со здоровьем, по виду - не очень. В какой-то момент я почти уверена, что этот вечер закончится для меня в коридоре больницы, где я буду ждать известий о ее состоянии. Никогда не думала, что способность пророчествовать заразительна. Я встряхиваю головой, чтобы разрушить чары этой обманщицы, но миссис Эвер вдруг выпрямляется на стуле и распахивает глаза. Мы вздрагиваем. Взгляд у гадалки расфокусированный, глаза странно блестят. 

\- Извините, девочки, - вполне будничным тоном говорит она. - Я видела лишь дым, густой серый дым, в который вплетались черные струйки. У хозяев этого места темные души. Ваша сестра там, внутри, ее держат за стеной дыма. Я чувствовала отчаяние, страх, желание сбежать. Ваша сестра мертва, но она не покоится с миром. 

\- Так не бывает, - беспомощно лепечет Барб. - Если она мертва, то уже не может чувствовать. Смерть - это конец. 

\- Не для всех. В смерти, как и в жизни, не бывает справедливости. Кому-то она приносит избавление, а кому-то - страдание. 

Она с жалостью смотрит на Барб, и думаю, что не будь меня, она бы обняла ее и погладила по голове. Я тоже чувствую в этой усталой и забитой женщине беспомощность потерявшейся маленькой девочки. Но жалость не заставляет вернуть гонорар. Хм... Мне за те же деньги пришлось бы отработать целый день, а миссис Эвер потребовалось лишь закатить глаза и выдать несколько туманных фраз. Хотя в одном она права: справедливости нет. У меня язык чешется высказать шарлатанке все, что я о ней думаю, но я сдерживаюсь, ради Барб, та выглядит так, будто из нее выпили все силы. Она встает со стула и машинально благодарит миссис Эвер, та возвращает ей бумажный пакет. Я тоже не собираюсь задерживаться, но тут гадалка берет меня за руку и, перегнувшись через стол, шепчет: 

\- Я знаю, девочка, что ты мне не поверила. 

Барб останавливается на пороге и смотрит на нас, миссис Эвер ободряюще улыбается:

\- Милочка, обожди минутку за дверью, у меня есть персональное предсказание для твоей подружки. 

Харви хмурится, но послушно выходит, а я скептически хмурю брови. Для меня Дебора Эвер - еще одна профессор Трелони, но если Сибиллу хотелось пожалеть, то эта шарлатанка, которая наживается на чужом горе, не вызывает у меня ни капли симпатии. Лаванда Браун говорила, что я не люблю прорицания потому, что не могу понять их своим слишком логичным умом. И добавляла: если хочешь стать хорошей гадалкой, нужно не зубрить правила из книжек и не искать закономерностей, а довериться своему шестому чувству. Глупости. Способности миссис Эвер объясняются не шестым чувством, а обычным обманом. Хорошо, что она захотела поговорить с глазу на глаз, теперь у меня появился шанс ее проучить. Но я слишком рано радуюсь. 

\- А ведь ты должна знать, что призраки существуют. Как и многое другое, что обычные люди считают сказками. Ты ведь из этих, из длиннополых.

У меня холодеют ладони. Как она догадалась? 

\- У меня есть способности, не такие сильные, чтобы стать одной из вас. - В голосе миссис Эвер слышатся злорадные нотки, она явно получает удовольствие от того, что сумела выбить меня из колеи. - Но магический дар я чувствую. А если прожить на свете почти полвека, то можно много чего услышать, например, про колдунов и ведьм, которые носят мантии, летают на метлах и могут превратить в жабу того, кто увидит, как они размахивают своими волшебными палочками. Но я думала, что вы живете в своем мире и нашими делами не интересуетесь. 

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, - мой ответ звучит как реплика в дешевой мелодраме. Но потрясение слишком сильное, будто обычная швабра вдруг поднялась в воздух, а потом предложила вспрыгнуть на нее и взмыть к небесам. Да, теперь мне понятно, что чувствовала мама, когда мой магический дар впервые проявил себя в полную силу и вещи в доме начали сходить с ума. 

\- Ты все прекрасно понимаешь, - возражает миссис Эвер и самодовольно улыбается, видимо, я сильно ее достала своим скептицизмом. - Я говорю все это затем, чтобы ты мне поверила. Я не лгала: Лиззи Мэй в большой беде, и ей самой оттуда не выбраться. Если ты будешь продолжать ее поиски, а ты будешь, то ты должна быть очень осторожна. Потому что за всем этим стоят очень плохие люди. 

\- Люди? 

Она кивает. 

\- И помни, деточка, боятся нужно не мертвых, а живых. 

Из дома миссис Эвер мы выходим молча и, только ступив на тротуар, Барб решается спросить: 

\- О чем вы говорили? 

\- Ну, она предсказала, что я выйду замуж за принца Уильяма. - Надеюсь, моя улыбка выглядит не слишком вымученной. 

\- Но он уже женился на Кейт Миддлтон.

Она потрясенно смотрит на меня, будто я не знаю, что Земля вращается вокруг солнца. А ведь об их свадьбе действительно очень много говорили, но воспоминания об этом событии вылетели у меня из головы. 

\- Значит, не судьба. Тебя подвести? - Я направляюсь к машине и вспоминаю о том, что нужно смотреть под ноги, только наступив в глубокую лужу. Я резко останавливаюсь, и семенящая за мной Барб едва не врезается мне в спину. Хочется чертыхаться до тех пор, пока язык не отвалится. Во всяком случае, такую кару обещала мне бабушка, если я буду много ругаться. Со злости остаток пути я нарочно иду прямо по лужам, на ходу выуживая из сумки ключи. Барб не отстает, но когда моя "Хонда" мигает фарами и раздается тихий писк отключенной сигнализации, она вдруг говорит: 

\- Пожалуй, лучше я сама доберусь. Но скажите, про Лиззи она правду говорила? Как вы думаете? 

\- Не знаю. - Я верчу ключи в руках. - Но мы все выясним. 

\- Спасибо. - Она протягивая мне вещи Лиззи Мэй, а потом торопливо добавляет: - Вы очень хороший человек.

Наверно, не очень хороший, потому что когда она снова отказывается сесть в машину, я не настаиваю. Сейчас мне хочется побыть одной. Но уже открыв дверцу, я вспоминаю, что забыла задать один вопрос. 

\- Барб, когда была сделана та фотография? 

Она сразу понимает, о какой фотографии идет речь, и возвращается ко мне. 

\- В прошлом июле, это я ее сфоткала. Мы вдвоем рванули в Брайтон на выходные. Лиззи была такая счастливая, говорила, что наконец-то получила свой шанс стать звездой. 

\- Она познакомилась с мужчиной? 

\- Да, знаю, о чем вы подумали, я тоже сначала так решила. Хотя мы с Лиззи ученые, с мамашиным молоком узнали, что мужчинам доверять нельзя. - Она поднимает воротник куртки, утыкается в него и становится похожей на замерзшего воробушка. Мне тоже хочется юркнуть в машину и включить печку. - Нет, она говорила о женщине. "Классная штучка, видать, не из простых. У нее есть свой стиль", - вот что она мне сказала. Копы потом долго искали ту женщину, но не нашли и, наверно, решили, что Лиззи мне соврала. Сестренка любила прихвастнуть, но вы бы ее видели - она вся сияла, от лжи так не светятся. 

Барб заискивающе улыбается и готова умолять меня поверить ей. Но я лишь вздыхаю. Почему она не рассказала об этом раньше? Хотя чем бы мне это помогло? Теперь в истории Лиззи Мэй стало на одного призрака больше.

***

Отец как-то сказал мне: "Если берешься за какое-либо дело, не бросай его, пока не сделаешь все, что в твоих силах." Когда я возвращаюсь домой после визита к гадалке, мне очень хочется прекратить поиски Лиззи Мэй, потому что они ведут меня в мир, который я хочу забыть. Мои родители очень хорошие люди, и они всегда меня поддерживают, но когда я отказалась от магии, они с трудом скрывали свои облегчение и радость. Так же радовались мои дядя и тетя, когда кузен передумал идти в армию. Нет, они его не переубеждали и тоже готовы были принять любое его решение, но, видимо, не одна я замечала, каким напряженным и даже обреченным становилось лицо тети, если в новостях показывали репортажи из Афганистана. 

Может быть, это лишь мое воображение, но мне казалось, что в доме стало больше места, когда исчезла необходимость хранить тайну. Мои родители честные люди и не любят лжи или умалчивания. Когда я закончила колледж, мой отец повесил фотографию с выпускного в своем кабинете, а фотография, где мне вручают хогвартский диплом лежит в альбоме, который мама прячет в запертом ящике шкафа. Вместе с другими колдографиями. 

Но они готовы были побороть свой страх и инстинктивное недоверие к магии, если она могла сделать меня счастливой. Они поддержали меня, когда я уехала в Хогвартс, и ни словом не упрекнули, когда я вернулась назад, полностью оборвав все связи с тем миром. Миссис Эвер ошиблась - в том мире я никогда не была своей, и еще я слишком хотела стать настоящей ведьмой, идеальной во всем. У меня не получилось. Научиться снова жить без магии было тяжело, но я старалась сначала ради родителей. И могу сказать, что намного проще встать с постели и заставить себя действовать, когда рядом есть люди, которым по-настоящему важно видеть тебя счастливой. Потом я привыкла. 

Счастлива я сейчас? Вряд ли. Счастливые люди живут в ладу с собой и с миром. А у меня с миром непрекращающийся спарринг. Иногда я побеждаю, но победа - это еще не счастье, иногда я проигрываю. Но я никогда не сдаюсь до тех пор, пока не буду уверена, что сделала все, что могла. 

Переодевшись в домашний халат и распустив волосы, я сижу перед телевизором и доедаю вчерашний салат. Мне очень повезло: моя квартира находится в хорошем трехэтажном доме еще викторианской постройки и арендная плата невысока. В ней делали перепланировку - теперь комнаты маленькие, будто нарочно подогнаны под семейство мышек, впрочем мне здесь уютно. Видимо, у меня любовь к ограниченным пространствам. По телевизору идет сериал про Первую Мировую войну, но в голове слишком много воспоминаний и старых сожалений, которые мешают мне воспринимать любовные драмы героев. 

В конце концов я решаю, что останавливаться рано, я еще не все сделала для Лиззи Мэй. Мне вполне по силам написать несколько писем людям, с которыми я не общалась больше десяти лет. Я не ждала, что мне ответят, может, даже надеялась на молчание, но совы прилетают достаточно быстро. Из написанных слов мне удается составить дорожку, и она приводит меня на Тибори Лейн. 

Первое письмо было адресовано профессору Макгонагалл. За годы моей учебы у нас сложились отношения, которые можно назвать доверительными. И я могла надеяться, что она выполнит мою просьбу и задаст несколько вопросов хогвартским привидениям. Призраки связаны друг с другом теснее, чем люди, и, может быть, они слышали что-нибудь про Серый дом. Второе письмо я отправила профессору Снейпу. С ним у нас отношения остались прохладными, но кому еще можно задать вопрос о вырезании сердец? Скорее всего, он выкинет мое письмо сразу, как дочитает, но попытка не пытка. Однако профессор присылает мне копию страниц из старинного манускрипта. Там сказано, чтобы подчинить призрака своей воле и дать ему силу, нужно вырезать сердце у его живого человека, наложить заклятие и заключить его в сосуд. Пока сердце бьется, призрак убитого не сможет покинуть мир живых. Чтобы освободить призрака, следовало сжечь сердце дотла. Письмо от профессора Макгонагалл приходит чуть позже. Она поговорила с призраками, и те посоветовали обратиться к Уолли Макнику - призраку, знающему все о потустороннем мире Лондона. И рассказали, как его найти. 

Каждую ночь мистер Макник совершает полуночную прогулку по Тибори Лейн, повторяя маршрут, который привел его к смерти. Я стою напротив витрины книжного магазина, в такой поздний час закрытой ставнями, и жду, обхватив себя руками. На этой улице нельзя парковаться, но я надеюсь, что смерть лечит от привычки опаздывать. Дни стоят теплые, может, последние в этом году, но ночью поднимается ветер и от дневного тепла не остается даже воспоминания. Тянет холодом, будто где-то рядом уже выпал снег. Я отвыкла от прогулок и одета не по погоде. Черная юбка, серая блузка, пиджак и легкие туфли - наряд для офиса, а не для свиданий на полуночных улицах. Фонарь светит ярким, чуть розоватым светом, но я держусь от него в стороне - не хочется чувствовать себя артисткой в свете прожектора. Это спокойный тихий район, но где-то совсем рядом Уолли Макника трижды пырнули ножом, впрочем, это случилось почти тридцать лет назад.

Сначала я принимаю его за обычного мужчину, который поздно возвращается домой, и неосознанно отступаю в тень дверного проема книжного магазина. Незнакомец огромен, как гризли, вставший на задние лапы, походка у него грузная, медлительная, тяжелое дыхание хорошо слышно в тишине пустынной улицы. Он останавливается под фонарем и закуривает сигарету. Я знаю, что это часть ритуала постмортем, но все равно колеблюсь - слишком настоящим выглядит призрак. Он, как и я, одет не по погоде: брюки, которые держатся на подтяжках, рубашка, туго обтягивающая солидного вида брюхо, расстегнутый пиджак. На мой взгляд, ему чуть за пятьдесят. Он поворачивает ко мне круглое лицо с крупными чертами и носом-картошкой, растягивает губы в добродушной улыбке. Мне говорили, что по характеру здоровяки - обычно добродушные люди в отличие от мелких слабаков. Будем надеяться, что это так. Я выбираюсь из тени и перемещаюсь под свет фонаря. 

\- Мистер Уолли Макник? 

\- Он самый. - Даже его голос похож на медвежье рычание. - И что такой красотке нужно от старины Ника? 

Его улыбка становится еще шире. 

\- Я Гермиона Грейнджер. - Вблизи Уолли Макника уже не спутаешь с человеком. Меня пробирает холод хуже, чем от пронизывающего ночного ветра. Я будто стою по щиколотки в весеннем ручье, и с каждой минутой, проведенной рядом с призраком, вода поднимается все выше и выше. - Мне нужна ваша помощь. 

\- Вы медиум? Если так, то ничего у нас с вами не выйдет. Я с медиумами не якшаюсь, эти крикливые клуши напоминают мне жену. Дурная баба, дай ей Господи долгих лет жизни, а лучше пусть живет вечно, чтоб мы больше никогда не свиделись. - Макник хмыкнул и глубоко затянулся, сигарету он держал большим и указательным пальцами, а не между указательным и средним, как делали почти все мои знакомые. 

\- Нет, я ищу призрака. Ее звали Лиззи Мэй. - Мне требуется сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не стучать зубами. Я сильнее обнимаю себя руками, прячу озябшие ладони подмышки и тороплюсь закончить нашу беседу. - Вы слышали что-нибудь о ней или о Сером доме? 

Макник молчит, но когда он снова подносит сигарету ко рту, то его рука дрожит. Я только сейчас обращаю внимание на то, что не чувствую запаха дыма. И какая-то пытливая часть моего мозга, не восприимчивая ни к холоду, ни к усталости, задается вопросом: чувствует ли призрак удовольствие от своих глубоких затяжек? 

\- Мои ребята называют этот дом домом дыма и пепла. Я не знаю, там ли девушка, которую вы ищите, - по-деловому, уже без шуток и ерничанья говорит он. Лицо призрака мрачное. - Мы не можем проникнуть внутрь - дым жжет, как ядовитый газ. 

Я пытаюсь представить описанное им здание.

\- Разве бывает дом из дыма? 

\- Для живых он выглядит иначе, но призраки видят его таким. И очень боятся.

\- У вас есть хотя бы предположение, что происходит внутри? 

\- Есть. Кучка богатеньких уб... - из-за меня он придерживает свой язык и вместо "ублюдков" зло выплевывает: - господ ходят туда поразвлечься. Я видел их самодовольные рожи и уловил некоторые их грязные мыслишки. Но только сделать ничего не мог. Против живых мы бессильны. 

\- А как насчет авроров? 

\- Людские законы не защищают призраков. Но все вы смертны, и мы готовы подождать, рано или поздно они окажутся на этой стороне. И тогда мало этим... - снова пауза, и снова мистер Макник подыскивает слово поприличнее: - мерзавцам не покажется. 

\- Я думаю, что они убили Лиззи Мэй. Вырезали ей сердце, чтобы сделать из нее призрака. И по магическим, и по магловским законам они должны ответить за это преступление. 

\- Наверняка они убили не только ее, но все было провернуто хитро и тихо. Выбери тех, кого не будут искать, спрячь концы в воду и считай, что дело шито-крыто. 

Я киваю. Если бы им не помешали спрятать тело Лиззи, то имя девушки никогда бы не попало в выпуски новостей. В Лондоне пропадают тысячи людей, некоторых уже никогда не находят ни живыми, ни мертвыми. И никого это уже давно не удивляет. 

\- Их нужно остановить. 

Макник усмехается - он, как и я, понимает, что без хорошего пинка, авроры не станут расследовать дело об убийстве магла. В обоих мирах полиция не ищет себе лишней работы. Им нужны факты, имена и трупы. 

Я и призрак некоторое время стоим под фонарем, свет становится все тусклее, а холод - опасно привычным. 

\- Нужно попасть внутрь, - говорю я больше для себя, чем для него. 

Макник качает головой. 

\- Плохая идея. - Он бросает окурок на тротуар. 

Знаю, но другой у меня нет. 

\- Вот что, Филипп Марлоу в юбке, отговаривать я тебя не стану. Ты, похоже, сама знаешь, что лезешь в осиное гнездо. Но дам тебе совет: если у тебя есть вещица той девчонки, Лиззи, возьми ее с собой в тот дом. Это может помочь. 

\- Спасибо, - искренне говорю я. Призрак уходит, и ночь становится теплой, меня будто выпустили из фургона мороженщика.

Я смотрю на его удаляющуюся фигуру, грузную и кряжистую, и думаю, как у уличного грабителя хватило смелости подойти к нему и пырнуть ножом. И, видимо, Макник не врал, когда говорил, что может улавливать мысли, потому что он оборачивается. На его лице появляется грустная улыбка. 

\- В тот день я встретился со своим прошлым. Старые грехи - не репейник, который можно отцепить и выбросить. - Он хлопает себя по груди, а потом добавляет: - Удачи тебе, мисс Филипп Марлоу. 

Я жду, что он растает в воздухе, но вместо этого призрак неспешно уходит в ночь. Его тяжелые шаги эхом разносятся по улице и звучат куда как реальнее, чем стук моего сердца. Я потираю озябшие пальцы, мне потребуются много удачи, чтобы довести свои поиски до конца. Но я запрещаю себе заглядывать дальше следующего шага. 

 

***

 

Такси сворачивает на Джубили стрит и останавливается в самом начале улицы. Дождь тихо стучит по крыше, капли тонкими дорожками стекают по стеклам. Сегодня я без машины - "Хонда" второй день стоит в мастерской, и ремонт обойдется мне в четверть цены нового авто. Джубили стрит не самая тихая улица в не самом спокойном районе, таксист ворчит, однако соглашается на мою просьбу немного подождать. Я смотрю на часы, мы подъехали раньше. Апчи! 

\- Будьте здоровы, - буркнул таксист. 

\- Спасибо. - Я сморкаюсь, а потом достаю пудреницу, чтобы замаскировать красноту вокруг крыльев носа. За встречу с призраком мне приходится платить насморком. 

Дождь мешает разглядеть улицу, и я скорее угадываю присутствие нескольких отчаявшихся девиц, которые, доверху застегнув кожаные курточки, бродят по тротуару, балансируя на высоких каблуках. Меняются времена и года, меняются премьер-министры, меняется мода, но пейзаж Джубили стрит остается неизменным. Пятиэтажные кирпичные коробки большей частью заброшены, но некоторые еще используются как склады или мастерские, в парочке открылись ночные клубы. На улицу вышли лишь те, кому совсем не выносимо под крышей. 

Джубили стрит мало кого оставляет равнодушным. Люди возмущаются падению нравов, бездействию правительства и городских властей или наоборот кричат, что государство тратит слишком много денег на шлюх, бездельников и наркоманов. Вот и мой таксист что-то недовольно бормочет себе под нос. Он наверняка гадает, зачем меня сюда занесло, может, думает, что я выслеживаю неверного любовника. Что до меня, то я уже давно не осуждаю и не возмущаюсь, не хочу тратить силы на пустое сотрясение воздуха. 

Может, он не появится? Дождливый вечер - не лучшее время для приключений. После окончания магической войны колдуны и ведьмы стали чаще бывать в магловском мире. Одни хотели знать, ради чего они рисковали своими жизнями, других интересовало, из-за чего они поставили на кон свои репутации и семейную честь. Но я знаю только одного колдуна, которому захотелось узнать маглов с этой неприглядной стороны. Он нашел меня сам, случайно услышал мою фамилию от одной из своих подружек. И однажды заявился ко мне в офис с видом домовладельца, пришедшего взыскивать долги. Дружеской беседы у нас не получилось, однако он продолжал заглядывать, делясь со мной своими впечатлениями от маглов и рассуждениями о жизни. 

Серебристый "Бентли Мульсан" выворачивает из-за угла и медленно двигается навстречу нам, свет фар серебрит струйки дождя. В своих привычках мой знакомец точен и неизменен как призрак. 

Я выбираюсь из машины, еще раз напомнив таксисту, чтобы он меня подождал. Зонт раскрывается с металлическим щелчком, и я бегу к остановившемуся автомобилю. Его окружили трое девиц в коротких юбках, но длинных сапогах. Они настолько удивлены моим внезапным вмешательством, что, не задавая вопросов, бросаются в рассыпную, как дикие кошки. Не дожидаясь разрешения, я сажусь в машину. 

\- Здравствуй, Малфой. 

\- Грейнджер. - Он удивленно приподнимает бровь. - Приятная неожиданность. 

\- У меня есть к тебе дело.

\- Неужели на тридцать фунтов? Решила найти себе более прибыльное занятие, чем защита в суде нищебродов? - Мерзкая улыбка знакома мне еще со школы, Малфой мало изменился: платиновые волосы зачесаны назад, бледное лицо с мелкими чертами напоминает морду хорька, а когда он улыбается, сходство становится еще более явным, чем между родными братьями. На нем дорогой магловский костюм темно-серого цвета, я не знаю, сшил ли его портной с Диагон Аллеи или господин Чистокровность снизошел до визита на Севил Роу. 

\- Нет, профессию я не сменила, и мое дело исключительно бескорыстное. 

В машине тепло, даже слишком. Сегодня я надела свитер поверх блузки и, конечно, плащ - простуда заставляет считаться с погодой. Впрочем, десять минут потерпеть можно, а дольше наш разговор не затянется. Главное, не чихнуть - не стоит нарываться на лишние издевательства. 

\- Бескорыстие моей семье противопоказано. В последний раз, когда Малфой решил бороться за идею, а не за собственную выгоду, министерство чуть не отобрало все наше состояние. И к тому же, разве ты не считаешь меня грязным извращенцем, не достойным целовать убогую дверь твоего кабинетика? 

\- Удивительно, но именно твои извращенские наклонности мне и нужны. 

\- Речь точно не о тридцати фунтах? Женщины, одевающиеся как строгие гувернантки, не в моем вкусе, но для тебя я готов сделать исключение. 

Я хмыкаю, Малфой и его манеры провинциального плейбоя уже давно меня не задевают. Все-таки магический мир похож на большую деревню, и ничего удивительно, что представления о крутости у колдунов вполне деревенские. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь бывал в Сером доме? 

\- Незабываемо. - Малфой снова ухмыляется, я замечаю трость, прислоненную к дверке машины. Без сомнения, он носит ее в подражание отцу.

\- Ты не можешь себе вообразить, что такое интимная близость с призраком. От нее пробирает леденящая дрожь, будто твоя смерть забралась тебе под кожу. - Серые глаза блестят, как у сытого кота. - Но это не главное, потому что после ты почувствуешь себя настолько живым, насколько не чувствовал себя даже в момент собственного рождения. 

Вместо того, чтобы представить то, о чем Малфой говорит с таким вожделением, я достаю из сумочки фото Лиззи Мэй. 

\- Ты видел там эту девушку? 

\- Блондинки у них определенно были, но лицо... - он обрывает фразу. 

"Она всего лишь шлюха, кого интересуют их лица?" - вот что слышится мне в его молчании. 

Меня охватывает злость на Малфоя и на весь этот мир, где одни люди могут использовать других, будто вещи. Его лицо оживляется, и торжествующая улыбка, уже готовая появиться на его тонких губах, мешает мне сорваться. Я чувствую, что ему очень хочется вывести меня из себя, и сдерживаюсь, чтобы не доставить ему радости. 

\- Это всего лишь бордель? - Мне не хочется верить, что можно убивать людей только ради того, чтобы несколько богатеньких ублюдков, а в их оценке мы с мистером Макником полностью совпадаем, могли потешить свои извращенские вкусы. 

\- Очень дорогой бордель. 

Деньги. Почему бы и нет? Ведь самое простое объяснение обычно и есть самое верное. 

\- Мне нужно туда попасть и найти Лиззи Мэй. - Я не говорю, что собираюсь ее освободить. Чем меньше Малфой знает, тем меньше трусит. Но он все-таки чует подвох, хмурится, тянется за тростью и машинально постукивает пальцами по набалдашнику. Мне снова вспоминается Люциус. Интересно, сыночек взял одну из его тростей или заказал новую?

\- И в чем будет моя выгода? Я уже говорил, что бескорыстность и Малфои - плохое сочетание, - наконец произносит он, растягивая слова в своей раздражающей манере. 

\- Тебе будет весело, - не раздумывая, обещаю я. - Разве не за весельем ты постоянно гоняешься? 

Он снова замолкает, я разглядываю темную магическую перегородку, отделяющую пассажира от водителя. И кто же сопровождает Малфоя в его вылазках к маглам? Впрочем, куда более важный вопрос: на месте ли еще мое такси? 

\- Хорошо, - наконец говорит он. - Только оденься поприличнее. Если ты набиваешься в спутницы мне, лорду Малфою, то вид у тебя должен быть элегантным и дорогим. 

***

Следующим вечером я снова сижу в роскошном "Бентли", но в этот раз мой наряд больше соответствует и автомобилю, и его владельцу. Сегодня Малфой в черной мантии, не уступающей в цене его магловскому костюму. А на мне длинное серебристое платье с открытыми плечами. Оно тесное, ноги будто засунуты в русалочий хвост. Но я чувствую себя скорее форелью, причем трепыхающейся на берегу, чем русалкой. Платье мне одолжила кузина и, конечно, не без боя. Одна я бы не справилась с ее упрямством, но мне помогли мама и тетя. Они решили, что у меня свидание, а когда речь шла об устройстве моей личной жизни, их бы не остановила даже вся королевская гвардия. Кузина выше меня, и пришлось подбирать не просто туфли на каблуке, а на шпильке. На таких далеко не убежишь, и уверенности мне это не добавляет. К платью очень кстати нашлись перчатки, потому что на правую руку я, следуя совету призрака Уолли Макника, надела браслет Лиззи Мэй. И мне спокойнее, когда он спрятан под плотной серой тканью. Волосы собраны в пышный узел на затылке, а на шее - мамин жемчуг. Видимо, наряд смотрелся достаточно элегантно и дорого, потому что Малфой, увидев меня, одобрительно бросил:

\- Хорошо выглядишь, не ожидал от тебя. - И любезно распахнул дверцу. 

Если это и был комплимент, то звучал он как оскорбление. Я не стала выяснять, а не мешкая скользнула внутрь, ведь у меня не было меховой накидки, чтобы защитить от холода голые плечи. 

Стекла "Бентли" - тонированные, машина едет мягко, как по радуге, а не по асфальту. Спустя некоторое время я уже не представляю, где нахожусь, по крайней мере, мы еще в Лондоне. Хотя... На лондонских улицах в вечер пятницы, как, впрочем, и в любой другой день, мы бы не ехали, а стояли в пробке. Меня не оставляет смутное беспокойство, я разучилась доверять магии. Лучше уж терпеть привычную нервотрепку пробок и капризные взбрыки моей старенькой "Хонды", чем плотную тишину и полное незнание того, куда мы направляемся и сколько времени займет дорога. Успею ли я... что? Успокоится, морально подготовиться к встрече с Серым домом, его призраками и хозяевами. У меня нет плана, и я не могу его составить, потому что не знаю, что меня там ждет. Мой спутник нем как рыба. Я тянусь к волшебной палочке, но останавливаю себя. Любое проявление волнения будет истолковано не в мою пользу. А Малфою ничего не стоит стукнуть по перегородке набалдашником трости и приказать водителю повернуть назад. 

Да, сегодня я впервые за пять лет достала свою волшебную палочку, прошлый раз был как раз перед переездом на новую квартиру. Она лежит в ножнах из черненого серебра, а те крепятся к тонкому пояску, так же, как и небольшая сумочка со всякими мелочами. Ножны мне прислал Малфой, к ним прилагалась записка "Ведьму должно быть видно с первого взгляда". Без сомнения, он сделал это неспроста, но я ни о чем не спрашиваю, зная его, можно не сомневаться - он скоро сам все расскажет. Так и происходит. 

\- Ты ведь не из чистого альтруизма ищешь эту маглу, - в его тоне угадывается насмешка. - Ты отказалась от магии и теперь не знаешь, чем заполнить оставшуюся пустоту. Отсюда и твоя работа на износ. А когда тебе выпал шанс снова прикоснутся к волшебству, ты вцепилась в него двумя руками. 

\- Любопытно, чем я заслужила бесплатный сеанс психоанализа. Ведь сегодня я еще не обзывала тебя самовлюбленным засранцем. 

Визиты к психоаналитикам - новое развлечение Малфоя, и я надеюсь, что наш разговор свернет на столь милую ему постельную тему. Лучше терпеть его пошлые шуточки, чем внезапные приступы проницательности. Но он не поддается на мою уловку. 

\- Ты считаешь себя пьяницей, который, проявив чудеса выносливости и силы воли, отказался от выпивки. А на самом деле ты глупая птичка, которая ходит по земле, потому что боится, что в небе для нее не найдется места. Не веришь в свои крылья, Грейнджер?

\- Скорее своим ушам. Сам Драко Малфой убеждает меня вернуться, - я стараюсь, чтобы мои слова прозвучали насмешливо, но единственно, что мне удается, - заставить голос не дрожать. - Разве не ты первый должен радоваться, что в твоем мире стало на одну грязнокровку меньше?

\- Если грязнокровки знают свое место, я не против их присутствия в моем мире. Кто-то ведь должен делать _грязную_ работу. 

Интересно, есть ли на земле человек, который, поговорив пять минут с Малфоем, не захочет ему врезать? Я бы не поручилась даже за его мамочку. Приходится напомнить себе, что он мне нужен, и стиснуть лежащие на коленях руки. 

\- Думаю, тебе пора учиться самому убирать за собой... - слова "свое дерьмо" так и просятся на язык, но я беру пример с Уолли Макника и сдерживаюсь. Малфой не чувствительная девица, он дотошный прокурор и любое неосторожно сказанное слово всегда готов использовать против меня. 

Мистер Я-лучше-всех согласился мне помочь, но это не значит, что ему можно доверять. Люди, которым скучно жить, способны на все. Ему от меня что-то нужно. Когда-нибудь мы это выясним, но не сейчас, потому что машина останавливается. Мы приехали. 

 

***

 

Уолли Макник говорил, что живые видят Серый дом иначе, но я все равно немного разочарована: передо мной возвышается обычная каменная громада. По бокам от широких мраморных ступеней главного входа горят фонари, свет тусклый, будто лампочки давно не меняли, хотя какие лампочки... магические заклятия. И я могу различить, что дом даже не серый, а белый. 

Но внутри все иначе: здесь нет ничего обыденного, прочного, основательного. Я раньше не думала, что можно взять тьму из самых глубоких гномьих шахт и сделать из нее стены, потолок и пол. Но теперь начинаю сомневаться. Глазам нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть. Под потолком извиваются струйки дыма, вопреки пословице огня рядом не видно. Дым здесь - единственный источник света, пусть слабого и бледного. Мне хочется оглянуться, убедиться, что мир все еще на месте и мне есть куда бежать, но дверь закрывается, отрезая путь назад. К нам подходит худая девушка с белым лицом и в строгой черной мантии. Ее собранные в пучок волосы тоже черные, как и глаза. Она выглядит как ожившая черно-белая картинка. Ее неподвижное невыразительное лицо еще больше убеждает меня в этом - оно выглядит скорее нарисованным, чем живым. Может, передо мной первый призрак Серого дома? 

Дым тянется к девушке и наручниками обвивается вокруг ее запястий. Она вытягивает руки вперед, ладонями вверх, тонкие струйки тянутся вверх будто танцующие змеи, потом отворачивается от нас и проходит через арку. Темнота отступает на шажок, но тут же возвращается, еще более плотная, будто пообедавшая душами грешников. 

Нам ничего не остается, кроме как следовать за таинственной заклинательницей дыма. Я двигаюсь медленно, неуверенно, но не из-за высоких каблуков, а из-за того, что темнота сбивает меня с толку. Коридор, по которому мы идем, - длинный, в нишах за плотной завесой темноты мне чудятся смутные фигуры. Тени играют с моим воображением, заставляют напрягать глаза, до боли всматриваясь в темноту, но она остается издевательски непроницаемой. 

Из коридора мы попадаем в еще одно темное помещение, я не могу судить о его настоящих размерах, чувства твердят мне, что оно огромно. Но полагаться на них нельзя - темнота так же хорошо обманывает инстинкты, как и разум. От входа начинается спирально изогнутая лестница, которая тянется вверх будто бобовый стебель. По виду она сделана из металла, возможно, даже из серебра, хотя поверить в это сложно. Контуры лестницы четко выступают из темноты. Я жду, что мои каблучки будут звонко цокать по ступенькам, но те не возвращают звука шагов. И чем дальше, тем меньше у меня остается уверенности. Звук собственных шагов - мелочь, но мне не дает покоя мысль, что дом на этом не остановится, будет забирать мелочь за мелочью, пока от меня ничего не останется. Я стараюсь сопротивляться: идти спокойным шагом, дышать ровно. Пусть не в моих силах изгнать химер Серого дома, но открывать им дверь в свою голову я не собираюсь. Моя ладонь скользит по перилам, они не металлические, а сделаны из чего-то, напоминающего кость. Сквозь ткань перчатки я чувствую рубцы магических символов. Тишина вокруг напоминает могильную - привычную для мертвых и невыносимо тяжелую для живых. 

Подъем заканчивается. Малфой произносит фразу на французском, и это первые слова, которые я слышу здесь. Девушка кивает, ни удивляясь и ничего не уточняя. Общий смысл мне понятен: господин и госпожа желают себе девушек. Я задумываюсь, насколько разнообразны услуги, которые здесь предлагают. Есть ли у них призраки детей, подростков, юношей, старух? Как далеко могут зайти люди в своих фантазиях? И почему они никогда не думают о тех, кому приходится исполнять их грязные прихоти? 

Снова коридор, но не такой длинный и гнетущий, как тот, через который мы шли на первом этаже. Он заканчивается дверным проемом, закрытым тонкой искусной решеткой все из того же дрессированного дыма, за ней я вижу призрачные силуэты. Легким движением руки девушка рассеивает преграду и приглашает нас внутрь, сама она остается снаружи. В комнате двадцать обнаженных фигур, полупрозрачных, как медузы. Меня пробирает легкая дрожь, но она всего лишь слабое подобие ледяного холода - вечного спутника призраков. 

Девушек трудно отличить друг от друга: они безмолвны, лишены индивидуальности. Они не похожи на живых, как Уолли Макник, они даже не похожи на призраков, а на карандашные наброски, полустершиеся от многочисленных прикосновений. Я брожу по этой галерее ледяных скульптур и злюсь, хотя успела повидать достаточно несправедливости. Но то жизнь. Для этих девушек жизнь закончилась, так почему продолжают действовать ее сволочные законы? Где обещанные покой, свобода или личная встреча с Богом? 

Если бы не браслет, я бы прошла мимо Лиззи Мэй. В ней уже ничего не осталось от той улыбающейся девушки, которую я помнила по фотографии. Ее фигура будто соткана из паутины и пыли, звездной искрящейся пыли, но на месте глаз чернеют глубокие провалы. Мне хочется прикрыть ее наготу, и будь у меня мантия, я бы укутала ее, хотя сама начинаю дрожать. Призрачный холод дает о себе знать. Да и какая польза призраку от мантии? 

Лиззи оживляется, тянет руку к моему запястью и сжимает так крепко, что буквально вдавливает браслет в кожу. Мне кажется, что лишь серебро мешает призрачным пальцам проникнуть в плоть. Для призрака в ней слишком много силы. Что там говорил Малфой о смерти, которая входит под кожу? Додумать эту мысль я не успеваю, потому что поток чужих мыслей захлестывает мое сознание. Я пытаюсь выдернуть руку, пока Лиззи не утопила меня в своем отчаянии, но она сама меня отпускает. Теперь я знаю все о ее нежизни в Сером доме, а она знает, что я пришла ее освободить. 

Малфой занят с призраком грудастой красотки и не замечает, как мы с Лиззи обмениваемся мыслями. В ответ на мой взгляд он ухмыляется, чужая боль, чужой страх и чужое страдание скатывается с него, как с гуся вода. Грудастая ведет его к одной из множества дверей с дымными решетками, их в комнате около дюжины. Когда они уходят, я мысленно обращаюсь к Лиззи: 

\- Покажи мне, где хранится твое сердце. 

Она в испуге прижимает руки к груди, но, справившись с собой, кивает. И все-таки у нее есть своя отличительная особенность - когда мы оказываемся совсем рядом, я чувствую слабый запах спелой клубники. 

Лиззи уверенно плывет по воздуху, хорошо ориентируясь в запутанных коридорах. Она приводит меня к узкому, как драконья ноздря, проходу. Хозяева Серого дома на удивление наплевательски относятся к безопасности, потому что путь нам преграждает очередная решетка из дыма. За ней коридорчик, он резко поворачивает, и мы попадаем в просторный кабинет. Мои глаза слезятся от яркого света - в камине пылает настоящий огонь. Видеть теплое оранжевое пламя - все равно, что глотнуть свежего воздуха, просидев многие месяцы взаперти. Мне хочется улыбнуться, но вся радость исчезает без остатка, когда Лиззи дотрагивается до моего плеча. Она нервничает, и ее прозрачный силуэт дрожит. 

На письменном столе нет ни бумаг, ни свитков, только тяжелое пресс-папье и другие письменные принадлежности. Перед ним два кресла, но чуть дальше я вижу целый уголок для гостей с мягкими креслами, диваном и низеньким столиком. В отличие от остального дома, стены по цвету напоминают янтарь, а на полу - обычный паркет. Но самое главное - это силуэт гигантской птицы, впечатанный в одну из стен. Птица черна и похожа на ворона, гигантские крылья раскрыты, клюв повернут в сторону двери, а ярко-алый рубиновый глаз без зрачка смотрит на нас. 

Мы тоже не можем отвести от нее глаз - птица притягивает к себе, и даже без подсказки Лиззи я понимаю, что перед нами дверь и ее нужно открыть. Мои пальцы осторожно касаются черных перьев - металл холодный, твердый и наверняка не поддающийся чарам. Хозяйка кабинета появляется, когда моя ладонь все еще лежит на птичьем крыле.

Она похожа на ангела. Глаза голубые, а длинные золотистые волосы волнами спадают на плечи. Ее платье цвета дыма подошло бы принцессе - широкий пышный подол, лиф щедро усыпан мелкими жемчужинами. Вопль Лиззи Мэй раскалывает мою голову, а заклятие бросает на пол. Тело становится ватным. Я валяюсь на боку, тонкая струйка крови сочится из носа и растекается по светлому паркету. В поле моего зрения появляются черные туфельки, кокетливо выглядывающие из-под складок платья. Через некоторое время к ним подсоединяются тупоносые ботинки, еще по звуку шагов, я понимаю, что их обладатель - мужчина крупный. 

\- Выясни, кто она такая и что здесь забыла. Но действуй осторожно - она пришла с уважаемым человеком, - хозяйка отдает распоряжения, мужчина молча слушает. Голос под стать внешности, и все, что она говорит, звучит как реплики ангела, которому приходится играть демона в жестокой кровожадной пьесе. А я думаю, что если все мои пальцы останутся целы после разговора с этим верзилой, то нужно будет обязательно сказать Малфою спасибо. Кто бы мог знать, что однажды его высокое происхождение поможет маглорожденной? - И накажи призрака, она становится слишком непокорной. 

Раздается оглушительное лязганье, будто кто-то закрыл большой металлический веер. Мужчина берет меня за волосы - от боли из глаз брызгают слезы - и тащит к двери, на полу остается след из выпавших из прически шпилек. Я выворачиваю шею и успеваю мельком разглядеть его фигуру. Да, он действительно массивен, хоть и не вышел ростом, голова большая, короткую шею почти на разглядеть, а одно плечо выше другого. 

Он затаскивает меня в потайной проход, а потом волочит вниз по лестнице. За волосы держит крепко и дергает резко, будто мечтает снять скальп. Ступеньки бьют больно, оставляя на память ноющие отметины. Пару раз я стукаюсь локтем и за каждым ударом следует резкая вспышка боли. Но даже она не прогоняет ватного отупления. Из горла вырывается тихий скулеж, я могу ненавидеть себя за слабость, и злость может на время стать анестезией, но контроль над собственным телом она мне не вернет. Правая туфля соскальзывает с ноги и остается лежать на лестнице. Когда мы доберемся до конца, то на мне не останется живого места. Только бы не ударится головой и не потерять сознания. 

Правая рука будто налилась свинцом - она становится тяжелой и сильной. От браслета Лиззи Мэй исходит жар, который горячими волнами распространяется по руке и дальше по всему телу, онемение проходит. Теперь я еще сильнее стискиваю зубы, но боюсь выдать не собственную слабость, а неожиданно полученную силу. Палочка все еще на поясе, и теперь я могу ей воспользоваться, но не тороплюсь. Шанс лишь один, упущу его - потеряю все. 

Лестница заканчивается, мужчина отпускает мои волосы и некоторое время пристально смотрит на меня. Я лежу, уткнувшись носом в пол, но чувствую, как его взгляд ввинчивается мне между лопаток. Хочется застыть, а лучше превратиться в воду и просочиться сквозь камень. Он хватает меня за левую руку и дергает так сильно, что сустав едва не выскакивает из плеча. Из горла вырывается вскрик, я не успеваю его подавить. Громила бросает меня посередине комнаты, затем его шаги удаляются. От каменного пола тянет холодом, а плечо горит. Я решаюсь немного повернуть голову и проследить за своим тюремщиком. Он в дальнем углу комнаты, берет старый деревянный стул. Сейчас или никогда. Палочка выскальзывает из ножен, мужчина оборачивается - может, слышит шорох или чувствует мой взгляд. Я боюсь не успеть, боюсь, что какая-нибудь ноющая от боли мышца подведет меня, что заклятие будет лететь слишком медленно. За одну секунду перед моими глазами проносятся всевозможные неудачи, которые приводят меня к смерти, а потом магический луч врезается в скособоченную фигуру и отбрасывает громоздкое тело к стене. А точнее впечатывает в стену. Слышится хруст, наверно, в этот момент я должна испытать мстительную радость, но я слишком сильно удивлена. Заклятие должно было обездвижить врага, а не переломать ему кости. 

С трудом поднимаюсь на четвереньки, голова кружится, ободранные локти ссадят, синяки ноют. Я умудрилась прокусить губу, и во рту - медный привкус крови. Спутанные волосы, и такое чувство, что даже они болят, падают на лицо, и я отбрасываю их назад, затем стаскиваю туфлю. Путь до стены выглядит бесконечно долгим, но мне нужно убедиться, что мой мучитель жив. 

Встать я не успеваю, потому что какая-то сила буквально подбрасывает меня на ноги, а потом поворачивает, да так резко, что меня едва не мутит. Над головой куполообразным потолком с выступающими ребрами, по углам вместо клубков пыли забилась густая чернильная темнота. Мой взгляд упирается в подобие колумбария, ряды маленьких ниш занимают всю стену от пола до потолка. Сквозь решетки из дыма просачивается красное свечение, будто мне подмигивают несколько десятков саламандр. Палочка, крепко стиснутая в руке, описывает широкую дугу. Тонкая, как кнут, струя яркого пламени рассекает воздух, врезается в стену и распадается на маленькие язычки. Темные ниши заглатывают огонь, тот исчезает бесследно. Но моя рука не думает останавливается, палочка рассекает воздух, будто нож в руках обезумевшего маньяка, огненные заклятия снова и снова летят в стену. Жар от серебряного браслета настолько силен, что заставляет боль отступить. Пот стекает по лбу и шее. Я действую как во сне, каждое движение руки продиктовано чужой волей. Яростной и бескомпромиссной. 

Рука опускается, сила, которая наполняла ее, угасла, а серебряный браслет уже не жжет злым огнем. Но не успеваю я сказать себе, что все закончилось, как стена с нишами взрывается серым призрачным пламенем. Струя ледяного воздуха врезается в меня будто кулак и едва не сбивает с ног. Огонь грызет камень будто алмазные зубы тролля - зрелище завораживает. Но я отворачиваюсь и ковыляю к распластанному на полу телу. Когда мне удается нащупать пульс на жилистой шее, с сердца сваливается камень. Может, я слишком слаба, чтобы судить, и собственный покой мне дороже справедливости, но пусть закон определяет меру его вины и наказания. Взмахом палочки я поднимаю тушу в воздух. Рука дрожит, сил осталась мало, а комната заполняется пеплом, дыма нет. Видимо, в этом доме пламя и дым всегда появляются врозь. Дышать от этого ничуть не легче, горло и нос забиваются, глаза слезятся, и я зло провожу по ним рукой - на перчатке остается размазанная темная полоса. 

Я уже поднимаюсь на первую ступеньку лестницы, но что-то толкает меня в спину и заставляет обернуться. Лиззи Мэй стоит перед стеной серого пламени, она выглядит почти так же, как на той фотографии. Краски возвращаются на ее лицо, глаза снова сияют, на губах играет легкая улыбка, полная предвкушения, но не счастья, а свободы. Фигура девушки расплывается - слезы опять застилают глаза. Я моргаю и, прищурившись, смотрю, как Лиззи Мэй раскидывает руки, отталкивается и падает, будто разучивает на психологическом тренинге упражнение на доверие. Ее смутный силуэт исчезает в огне, и я надеюсь, что там, за стеной серого пламени кто-нибудь ее поймает. 

Спуск был хреновым, но подъем еще хуже. Сначала я ругаюсь, но потом замолкаю, стараясь беречь дыхание, глаза почти ослепли, их заливает пот. Рука цепляется за гладкую стену, ноги заплетаются как у пьяного. Тело, которое я волоку за собой, с каждой ступенькой все тяжелее, у меня не хватает сил удерживать его в воздухе, и теперь заклинание тянет его вверх по лестнице. Мужчина еще не пришел в себя, но тихо стонет. Да, эти каменные ступеньки добьют ему все то, что еще не отбила каменная стена. Мои губы растягиваются в улыбке, наверно, она похожа на злодейский оскал плохих парней из голливудских фильмов. Мышцы лица будто одеревенели, и я думаю, не придется ли мне, будто Гуинплену, всю жизнь ходить с лицом, перекошенным улыбкой. 

Преодолев последнюю ступеньку, я падаю на колени перед тенью птицы, на изнанке нет красиво вырезанных перьев, клюва и даже рубинового глаза. Моя ноша тоже падает и пытается соскользнуть обратно вниз - моя магия не только останавливает падение, но и одним рывком втаскивает мужчину на площадку. Нет, свои дела я всегда довожу до конца. Серое пламя следует за нами молча и неотвратимо, оно еще далеко, а пепел уже висит в воздухе. Сухой отрывистый кашель почти выворачивает меня наизнанку. Ни одно из известных мне открывающих заклятий не срабатывает. Думать трудно, так же, как и снова встать на ноги, но я встаю и почти вслепую шарю вокруг, ища тайный рычаг. Еще один приступ кашля сгибает меня пополам. В отчаянии я пытаюсь собраться с силами и снести к чертям эту птицу вместе со стеной. 

Но вдруг она сама складывает крылья, все, что происходит дальше, похоже на сон. Только во сне старые школьные друзья могут прийти на помощь и вытащить тебя из ловушки. Я смотрю в лицо Гарри Поттера и думаю, что этого просто не может быть. 

 

*** 

 

Десять лет назад я должна была выйти замуж за Рона, а Гарри - жениться на Джинни. Со стороны мы вчетвером смотрелись очень красиво. Две молодые пары, две первых любви, две свадьбы в один день. Но однажды я и Гарри остались наедине: может, мы слишком много выпили или слишком разоткровенничались, но тот вечер для нас закончился в одной постели. Я засыпала, думая, что со мной случилось нечто важное и теперь моя жизнь изменится, а утром услышала от него: "Извини, я не знаю, что на меня нашло, давай все забудем и сделаем вид, будто ничего не было". И тогда в первый и единственный раз в жизни мне захотелось все послать к черту. Что я и сделала, отказавшись от магии и магического мира. Это был неплохой способ наказать себя, отомстить ему и сбежать как от воспоминаний о неразделенной любви, так и о моем предательстве. Все эти годы мы были вместе: делили на троих приключения, опасности, войну, боль, утраты, победы и поражения. Оставшись одна, я растерялась, будто снова стала одиннадцатилетней девочкой, которая не знала, примет ли ее незнакомый и таинственный мир магии. А когда детям страшно, они бегут домой. 

Я не помню, как Гарри ведет меня через Серый дом. Ночной ветер дует в лицо. У главного входа суетятся авроры и лекари, они то вбегают внутрь, то выскакивают наружу, я не понимаю, что они кричат друг другу, просто иду, будто оглушенная. Потом ноги не выдерживают, и я готова рухнуть прямо на ступеньки, хотя босыми ступнями, чувствую, камень не многим теплее льда. Но Гарри поддерживает меня, а потом набрасывает на плечи свою мантию. Наши лица оказываются друг на против друга, его черные волосы все так же нелепо торчат во все стороны, битву с ними проиграет любая расческа, но очков больше нет, аврорам ведь требуется стопроцентное зрение. Каждый день я встречаюсь со многими людьми, но еще ни у кого не видела таких ярких зеленых глаз. Шрам-молния все еще заметен на загорелой коже. Его лицо выглядит одновременно уставшим и ожесточившимся, в уголках глаз, на лбу, между бровями уже обозначились глубокие морщинки, и мне больно видеть, что жизнь не стала его щадить. 

\- Ты в порядке? Позвать лекаря? 

\- Я в порядке, - голос звучит хрипло, как у престарелой курильщицы. И эта растрепанная, перепачканная пеплом курильщица попала в сказку к своему прекрасному принцу. 

Мантия сползает с плеч, Гарри поправляет ее. Я замечаю обручальное кольцо на его руке. Сказка снова становится горькой реальностью. Мой принц женат. А ведь на секунду я поверила, что он тоже помнил обо мне и в глубине души ждал встречи. 

\- Наконец я узнаю старую добрую Грейнджер. - К нам подходит Малфой. Его "Бентли", блестящий дорогой саркофаг, стоит на подъездной дорожке и лезет в глаза. - Она снова растрепана и грязна, как и положено магловскому отродью. 

\- Мистер Малфой, я думаю, вам лучше воздержаться от оскорбительных высказываний, - говорит Гарри вежливо. Видимо, для него, как и для многих магловских полицейских, издевательская вежливость - это своего рода лекарство, которое помогает удержаться от грубого нарушения прав гражданина. Малфой отвечает своей кислой аристократической гримасой - той, которая может вывести из себя даже ангела, хоть небесного, хоть каменного, например, того, что склонился над пустой вазой, стоящей с боку от парадного входа. 

\- Не волнуйтесь, аврор Поттер, ничего оскорбительного вы больше не услышите, потому что я и моя спутница уезжаем. 

\- По закону вам нужно остаться и дать показания. - Не сомневаюсь, что Гарри и сам был готов отпустить меня домой. Но теперь началась битва мужских самолюбий. Я устало обхватываю себя за плечи. 

\- Неужели ты еще не понял одну вещь, Потти? - тон Малфоя снисходителен и насмешлив. - Закон служит деньгам. И твой закон служил малфоевским деньгам еще тогда, когда твои предки считали за честь породниться с троллями. Я устал и не вижу смысла здесь задерживаться, так что, если ты не собираешься нас арестовывать, то позволь попрощаться. 

\- Можете идти, мистер Малфой, мы с вами свяжемся, - эти слова Гарри произносит ровно и бесстрастно, как и положено профессионалу, хорошо знающему свое дело. Но зато в следующей фразе ничего профессионального уже нет: - Когда-нибудь ты мне попадешься, и я найду для тебя место в камере с пьяными троллями. - По жесткой усмешке, которая кривит его губы, я вижу, что он не шутит. Но Малфой лишь ухмыляется и окидывает авроров высокомерным взглядом, те отвечают враждебным молчанием. Жаль, маленькому Драко не объяснили, что не стоит дразнить сторожевых собак, потому что однажды даже чистокровный аристократ может оказаться по ту сторону забора. Он протягивает мне руку. 

\- Гермиона, пожалуйста, подожди, я сам провожу тебя домой, - говорит Гарри. И я хочу согласиться, но потом вспоминаю про его обручальное кольцо и думаю: "Да к черту!" 

\- Я оставлю адрес, по которому меня можно найти. 

Вроде бы в его глазах сожаление, но я плохой легилимент, а в мужчинах разбираюсь и того хуже. Он записывает мой адрес и телефон, хотя раньше колдуны телефонами не пользовались, но, может, времена меняются. Еще я получаю торопливое обещание держать меня в курсе, а потом он возвращается к своим людям. Я оглядываюсь на серый дом: потушили ли авроры пожар, что стало с тем громилой и его хозяйкой, нашлись ли доказательства их преступлений? Впрочем, это уже не мое дело. 

Когда я иду к машине, гравий больно колет босые ноги. Шуршит подол безнадежно испорченного платья. Малфой предупредительно распахивает дверь, перед тем, как сесть, я смотрю в его наглые глаза и спрашиваю:

\- Откуда взялись авроры? 

\- Я был уверен, что ты обязательно найдешь неприятности себе на голову. Пришлось обратиться к Поттеру, кто же еще стал бы рисковать карьерой ради недоведьмы? Но я заметил холодок между старыми друзьями. И от чего так не скажешь?

И снова самодовольная улыбка. Должно быть, он больной, и бесить людей ему в кайф. Хочется врезать ему ниже пояса, но платье слишком узкое. В нем не размахнешься. Может, это и к лучшему - у меня бы не хватило наглости ехать в машине рядом с человеком, которого я только что пнула промеж ног. 

Собрав всю свою любезность, я говорю: 

\- Спасибо тебе, Малфой, за все, что ты для меня сделал. 

Улыбка сползает с бледного высокомерного лица, а глаза удивлено округляются. Это зрелище стоит того, чтобы сохранить его в памяти. 

Всю обратную дорогу мы снова молчим. Когда меня снова скручивает приступ кашля, Малфой протягивает мне бутылку воды. Я пью из горлышка, и каждый глоток стоит целого рая, вода забирает с собой привкус пепла. Стекло прохладное и запотевшее, я не могу удержаться и прикладываю бутылку ко лбу. Трудно поверить, что все закончилось. Дорога домой кажется короче, может, из-за приступов полузабытья, которое то накрывает меня, то отступает. Когда машина останавливается, я устало думаю, хватит ли содержимого моей аптечки, чтобы притупить боль от многочисленных ушибов. 

Малфой опять сам открывает мне дверцу. Интересно, его водитель когда-нибудь вылезает наружу? Может, он призрак или дементор? Я игнорирую протянутую руку, мне плохо, но все-таки не настолько, чтобы поступиться годами борьбы женщин за равноправие. 

\- Спасибо за приятный вечер. Мне давно уже не было так весело. 

\- Рада за тебя, а я думала, что лишь мертвые женщины могут избавить тебя от скуки. 

Я уже у двери, но вместо того, чтобы попрощаться, Малфой произносит: 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что тебе не удалось изменить мир. Ее выпустят, и все начнется сначала. 

Я пожимаю плечами, но тут же морщусь. 

\- Завтра, Малфой, все это случится завтра. А сегодня мир стал немного чище. 

Победа - это еще не счастье, но в эту ночь я буду спать крепко, не смотря на синяки, не смотря на воспоминания. И значит, моя жизнь не так уж плоха. 

Эпилог

Малфой оказывается прав: история Лиззи Мэй не заканчивается в суде, она просто растворяется, уходит в песок времени. Мои ссадины заживают, синяки меняют цвет с угрюмо-фиолетового на болезненно желтый... В целом из этой истории я выхожу без потерь, если не считать испорченных отношений с кузиной. Она сердится на меня из-за платья. Пришлось сказать, что я забыла чехол в подземке и, видимо, его кто-то забрал, но забыл донести до Бюро находок. История звучала глупо и выставляла меня полной дурой, но лучше выглядеть дурой в глазах кузины, чем жертвой разбойного нападения в глазах мамы и тети. А они бы наверняка подумали плохое, если бы увидели то, что осталось от прекрасного русалочьего платья. И не успокоились бы, пока не отвели бы меня в полицию и не заставили бы написать на обидчика заявления, чтобы ему не удалось снова причинить кому-нибудь вред. Активная гражданская позиция - да, пожалуй, о них по-другому не скажешь. 

Моя "Хонда" приказала долго жить, и теперь с работы я возвращаюсь еще позже. Мне кажется, что чем дальше, тем короче становится год. Может, потому, что сезон рождественских праздников наступает все раньше и раньше. Сейчас конец ноября, но кое-где уже мигают яркими огнями гирлянды и стоят первые фигурки Санта Клауса. Когда я поднимаюсь на крыльцо своего дома, меня настигает предчувствие неожиданной встречи. На секунду я думаю, что может быть... Но по спине змейкой ползет холодок, и я не особо удивляюсь, когда, оборачиваясь, вижу Уолли Макника. Он держит руки в карманах, и его огромным ладоням там тесно.

\- Доброго вечера, мисс Филипп Марлоу в юбке, - его губы расходятся в широкой улыбке. - Я пришел поблагодарить вас, как говорится, от лица всех нас. 

Я смущенно киваю. 

\- И вот еще, - он хитро щурится и достает руки из карманов, но тут же прячет их за спину, а потом с видом заправского фокусника протягивает мне серую шляпу-федору. Если присмотреться, то можно заметить, что ступеньки крыльца просвечивают сквозь серую ткань. - Это наш подарок. Призрак шляпы от призраков Лондона. 

Наверно, со стороны мы выглядим странно - мужчина, похожий на медведя, водружает серую шляпу на голову женщине в черном пальто. Причем делает это с таким видом, будто ему доверили короновать принцессу. А может, для случайных прохожих или любопытных соседей я просто еще одна лунатичка, которая разговаривает с пустотой. 

\- Спасибо.

\- Ну, бывайте. - Уолли Макник хмыкает. - До не скорой встречи. 

В один миг он растворяется в воздухе, как и положено настоящему приведению. 

Уже дома, в прихожей, я внимательно рассматриваю себя в зеркале: шляпа никуда не делась, но когда я хочу до нее дотронутся, то ловлю лишь пустоту. Я пробую снова, уже с закрытыми глазами, получается намного лучше - пальцы пробегают по мягким полям, ощупывают вмятины на тулье. Нос щекочут запахи сигаретного дыма, виски и крепкого одеколона. Кому она принадлежала раньше? Полицейскому или, может, частному детективу? Я лихо сдвигаю шляпу на бок. Видок у меня голливудский и не слишком подходящий для моей магловской жизни. На секунду я даю волю воображению, рисую финальные кадры этой истории, как если бы действие происходило в съемочных павильонах киностудии "Парамаунт". 

Я иду по пустынной городской улице ранним августовским утром. На мне коричневая твидовая юбка и светлая блузка с треугольным вырезом: наряд, который моя модная кузина называет стародевичьим. Стук каблучков звонко и четко отсчитывает каждый мой шаг. В этих туфельках далеко не убежишь, но мне больше не нужно убегать. Каштановые волосы водопадом спадают из-под сдвинутой набок призрачной шляпы. Высокие серые многоэтажки укрывают меня густой тенью, но над головой уже светлеет утреннее небо. Его бледно-голубой цвет обещает еще один жаркий летний день, из тех, что кажутся почти бесконечно долгими. О таких днях приятно вспоминать в старости, когда краски окружающего мира, сохраненные в памяти, намного ярче тех, что видят твои глаза. 

Картинка рассеивается, и я грустно улыбаюсь. Как же глупо прятать свое прошлое, опасаться его, а потом однажды обнаружить, что оно уже давно мертво и безвредно. Но от осознания того, что какая-то часть меня исчезла навсегда, в душе остается легкая печаль.

I'm transforming, I'm vibrating, I'm glowing  
I'm flying, look at me  
I'm flying, look at me now

Jubilee Street  
Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо чайнику Иннокентию за помощь!


End file.
